


Heartbreak | Daisuga

by wishingstars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Funeral, I cried while writing this, I feel so bad, I'm so sorry, M/M, Post Timeskip, Wedding?, suga I'm sorry, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishingstars/pseuds/wishingstars
Summary: Funerals are heartbreaking enough, but they're even sadder when they are on the same date that the wedding was supposed to be.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 68





	Heartbreak | Daisuga

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO SORRY.  
> that being said enjoy.  
> Inspiration for this fic: www.youtube.com/watch?v=BZsXcc_tC-o

_Without you, I feel broke, like I'm half of a whole..._

Koushi stood at the altar, a white suit adorning his body. He looked incredible, and if it weren't for the frown on his face and tears streaming down his cheeks you would think that he was happy.

Today was the day he had been looking forward to for a year. The day that he was supposed to be crying from joy, from the happiness of finally being married to his lover. The day he was supposed to say his vows, the day he was supposed to be the happiest man on earth. The day he was supposed to have one more ring adorning his finger.

_Without you, I have no hand to hold..._

He swallowed down a sob as the other policemen from town carried the casket down the aisle. He forced away the tears, biting his lip so that no sound could be let out. His chocolate brown eyes stared at the box that held his would-be husband. The memories of his smile, of his laugh, of his frown, of his cries. Memories filled his mind as the box holding his fiancé, the man who would be his. The man who was supposed to be tied to him forever that day. The man who he loved.

_Without you, I feel torn, like a sail in a storm..._

He watched silently as the casket was placed on the altar, and Daichi's face was revealed. Daichi Sawamura. Koushi felt the tears slip down his cheeks as he saw him and felt his heart break a little more. He stared at the floor, unable to look at his dead lover but unwilling to look at the crowd. The tears blurred his vision, and he watched the red of the carpet he was standing on getting darker with the moisture that came with his tears. He let out a choked sob as he thought of him, as he thought of the man who would be his.

_Without you, I'm just a sad song..._


End file.
